The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and, more particularly, to a rotary oil degradation byproducts removal system for a turbine lubrication system.
A turbine is a rotary engine which converts energy from a fluid flow into rotational (e.g., mechanical) energy. Turbine systems may be used in a variety of power generation systems. Generally, gas turbine systems include lubricating systems which serve to reduce wear and friction between components of the turbine. Specifically, the lubricating system circulates oil throughout the turbine system to facilitate smooth operation of the turbine and its components. Unfortunately, the oil used within the lubricating system may be susceptible to quality degradation. Over time, oil degradation byproducts, such as varnish, can develop within the oil and decrease the effectiveness of the lubrication system. For example, varnish formation can cause degradation of turbine system components and the lubrication system, reduce or impede oil flow through the turbine system, cause higher operating temperatures of the turbine system, and so forth.